


Bicker

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Conflict, Eventual Fluff, Fights, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: bick·er (v.)- to argue about petty and trivial mattersex."We've had it with your constant bickering. Kiss and make up, or your spots in the comeback are gone."





	Bicker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was excited to see how well-received the first entry in this series was. I'm glad I could touch your hearts with some nomin. Now, I wasn't planning on this being another dream-centric one, but it just kind of happened. I blame all of the comeback teasers personally. Regardless, I hope you all love this one as much as the last. It's a little more angsty, but it's cute angst. -atlus

It all started one week ago.

The practice room was bustling, as usual. The dreamies were playing games and having fun sans one member: Mark. Of course, they were supposed to be practicing; that’s why it was called the _practice_ room. However, they always seemed to be waiting on the eldest while he ran around with whatever subunit was busy that day.

“I’m annoyed,” Donghyuck groaned, throwing a rubber ball against the wall, “and bored.”

Chenle laughed. “You’re annoyed and bored because you’re not doing anything fun.” He gestured toward the game going on in the corner. The rest of the boys were huddled around Jenga, whispering to each other as to not knock over the tower. “Come play with us.”

“That game is for babies,” Donghyuck muttered, but crawled across the floor to join the group anyway. Chenle grinned, glad his friend was complying.

Jaemin held a hand out in front of Donghyuck as he joined the circle. “Be careful,” he whispered, “it’s Jeno’s turn.” The boys watched as Jeno effortlessly removed a middle block without causing the shower to shake a single time.

Jisung gasped. “How are you so good at this?” He asked, an amazed smile on his face.

“I don’t know, I just like the game,” he replied, his classic grin scrunching up his face. Jaemin and Renjun rolled their eyes, pretending to be unimpressed. The two took their turns carefully and quietly.

Chenle went next. Jisung kept poking at his sides, causing him to giggle and continuously back away from the tower. Though they were just being cute, the others began getting annoyed… Renjun, in particular. “Could you stop messing with him so he can go?” He grumbled, nails tapping the wood floor loudly.

After Chenle finished, Jisung followed suit. The tower became shakier with each turn. Finally, Donghyuck was the only person left to go in the circle. The tower was filled with holes. He examined every possible move, trying to decide what his best option would be. His hand inched toward a block sticking out of the side closest to him and his fingers barely brushed against each end.

The door to the practice room flew open, slamming into the wall and effectively bulldozing the tower.

“Ha, Hyuck loses!” Renjun cried, slapping the ground. Chenle doubled over in laughter, Jisung falling in line with him.

“Hey guys!” Mark said, “What did I miss?”

Jeno grinned. “You missed Jenga, as you can see.” He gestures to the tower in shambles on the floor. Everyone was giddy over the game… everyone except Donghyuck, who was still holding onto the wood block he had been trying to remove.

“Aw, did you lose?” Mark asked, a sad smile on his face. He inched forward toward the boy and offered him a helping hand to get off of the floor.

Donghyuck looked at his hand, and then at his face. His own face morphed into one of disgust. Suddenly, he threw the block on the ground. “Fuck you,” he said, swatting the hand away and getting up on his own.

Mark looked confused. “What?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Donghyuck. His face was red with anger. “You think you can just waltz in here after keeping us waiting for _hours_ and act like everything is fine?” His voice was laced with venom and his fists were clenched at his sides. “In case you didn’t know, it’s not fine.”

“I have other practices I need to go to,” Mark replied, “you know that.”

Donghyuck pointed at the hand he hadn’t swatted away. In it rested a Starbucks cup. “Yeah, I can see that other practice was really important.”

“Just because I stopped for a coffee doesn’t mean I’m not taking this seriously.” Mark was becoming angry now.

“You’re just holding us back.”

The dreamies could only watch the scene unfold in horror. Mark’s eyes widened at Donghyuck’s comment. Without a second thought, he chucked the cup at the younger with all his might. Coffee exploded onto his shirt and pants.

The room was completely silent when Donghyuck stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Since the incident, things had only went downhill.

DREAM was _supposed_ to be practicing for their comeback that was closing in. However, little to no practice was actually getting done. It wasn’t because Mark didn’t show up. In fact, it was because he was there, in the same room as Donghyuck.

Every day, it was something different.

“Scoot over,” Mark would say, “you’re too close to me.”

“As much as I want to be ridiculously far away from you, this is where I’m supposed to be,” Donghyuck would reply.

Mark would _accidentally_ push Donghyuck, and then they’d get into a shoving match. Donghyuck would mutter something stupid under his breath, and then there’d be a shouting match. They took any chance they had to fight and beat it into the ground, along with each other.

“That’s it!” Renjun cried. It was the end of the week and nothing had gotten done. All of the members were exhausted. Someone had to take a stand.

“What’s 'it'?” Mark asked, genuinely sounding confused.

Renjun looked like he could’ve choked the elder out. “We’ve had it with your constant bickering,” he said, “kiss and make up, or your spots in the comeback are _gone._ ” His serious tone of voice resonated in the quiet room

The members headed toward the door. “Wait, where are you guys going?” Donghyuck asked, reaching out to put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. With a frown, the younger swatted his hand away.

“We’re leaving until you two can work this out,” Jisung replied. He was the last to leave, carefully shutting the door behind him.

This left the boys alone.

“Look what you did,” Donghyuck sneered, “they all hate us now.”

Mark gasped. “What I did? You’re the one who started all this.”

“Excuse me, I’m not the one who threw a coffee at their ‘best friend.’”

The elder laughed bitterly. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not my best friend anymore,” he replied, glaring at the other boy, “I can’t believe I ever called you that.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t now, because I hate you.”

Mark stepped closer to Donghyuck. “Well, I hate you, too.”

Donghyuck also took a step forward. “I hate you more.”

“I definitely hate you more,” Mark argued, his hands finding the collar of the younger’s shirt.

“Don’t grab me!” He cried, clutching the collar of Mark’s shirt in return, “Fuck you! I hate you the most _ever_!”

Their eyes met and it was quiet for a moment. The air around them suddenly became heavy. Mark’s swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. A quick, harsh yank on his collar brought his lips to Donghyuck’s in an instant.

Though the kiss was quite a surprise, Mark’s grip never faltered. It was sloppy and uncontrollable, but neither of them really seemed to care. Donghyuck’s fingers managed to lace themselves into Mark’s dark locks and tug ever so slightly. The action caused him to moan into the other boy’s mouth. He earned a moan in return.

“I still hate you,” Donghyuck managed to get out in between kisses.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle, tickling the younger’s lips. Soon, they were falling all over each other in a laughing fit. “I’m sorry,” Mark said with a small laugh, “I really mean it.”

“And I really meant it when I said I still hate you,” Donghyuck replied, but he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and leaned in closer, ready to get back to business.

The door opening caused them both to jump apart. The boys piled back into the room, Renjun leading the pack. He looked annoyed, while the others were hiding their grins.

“When I said kiss and make up, I didn’t mean _literally_.”


End file.
